Prince of Tennis Chatroom
by Serthia
Summary: What happens when the Prince of Tennis people get online?
1. Seigaku 1

Seigaku-

Kunimitsu Tezuka::Bazooka-Tezuka

Shuchiro Oishi::Golden-Seigaku

Eiji Kikumaru::NyaNya-Kitty

Shusuke Fuji::Sadistic-Man

Serthia::Sadistic-Woman

Takashi Kawamura::BURNING-TAKA

Sadaharu Inui::Drink-Camel

Takeshi Momoshiro::Love-My-Burger

Kaoru Kaidoh::Snakies-fshuu

Lee-Lee Echizen::Dark-Riser

Ryoma Echizen::Prodigee-smartass

Ryoko Echizen::Ryoko-Kuni

~Prodigee-Smartass has logged on~

~NyaNya-Kitty has logged on~

Prodigee-Smartass::Ohayo, Eiji-Senpai..

NyaNya-Kitty::Ohayo, Echizen, nya! You're up early today

~Love-My-Burger has logged on~

Prodigee-Smartass::Yeah, The storm woke me up.

~Ryoko-Kuni has logged on~

Love-My-Burger::Echizen, Your a smart ass. Everyone should be awake! This storm is too huge!

Ryoko-Kuni::TAKESHI MOMOSHIRO! DONT CALL CHIBISUKE A SMART ASS! Only I am allowed to call him a smart ass.

~Dark-Riser has logged on~

Dark-Riser::Wut's goin on?

NyaNya-Kitty::Momo called Echizen a smart alleck just in meaner words.

Dark-Riser::Momo, Ur just mad bcuz the storm just woke u up

~BURNING-TAKA has logged on~

BURNING-TAKA::BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~BURNING-TAKA has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~

Ryoko-Kuni:: O.O Taka has been disconnected by the storm? I thought it would be because of his racket.. O.O

Dark-Riser::wow.....That wuznt random at all.

Love-My-Burger::I'm Hun---

~Love-My-Burger has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~

~Golden-Seigaku has logged on~

Golden-Seigaku::I heard that Momo and Taka got disconnec--

~Golden-Seigaku has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~

Prodigee-Smartass::Oishi-senpai!!

Dark-Riser::Holy fuzzsicles! wuts goin on he--

~Dark-Riser has been disconnected from this server due to having to feed Karupin~

Prodigee-Smartass::HOLY SOCK! LEE-LEE GET OUT OF MY ROOM! KARUPIN ISNT HERE!! CANT U SEE IM--

~Prodigee-Smartass has been disconnected from this server due to fainting~

~Dark-Riser has logged back on~

Ryoko-Kuni::Wut wuz Ryoma doing?

Dark-Riser::You dont want to know... O.O IM BLINDED!!

~Ryoko-Kuni has been disconnected from this server due to going to see wut Lee-Lee saw~

Nyanya-Kitty::Wut DID you see,nya?

Dark-Riser::Ryoma wuz....doing something that I wuznt suppose to see.... -

NyaNya-Kitty::Wut guys do? Or wut girls do?

Dark-Riser::WUT GUYS DO!!

NyaNya-Kitty::NYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~NyaNya-Kitty has been disconnected from this server due to being scarred for life AND the storm~

~Sadistic-Man has logged on~

~Sadistic-Woman has logged on~

Sadistic-Woman::Is Eiji-kun still on?

Dark-Riser::SCARRED!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!

~Ryoko-Kuni has logged back on~

Sadistic-Man::You saw Echizen do the thing guys do, rite?

Ryoko-Kuni::SCARRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!!!!!!! AND ETERNITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RYOMA'S PANTS ARE DOWN!!!!!!!!!

Dark-Riser::SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Snakies-Fshuu has logged on~

~Sadistic-Woman has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~

~Sadistic-Man has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~

Snakies-Fshuu::Everyone is getting disconnect-----

~Snakies-Fshuu has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~

Dark-Riser::DAMN IT! SCARRED!!!

~Snakies-Fshuu has logged back on~

Snakies-Fshuu::False Alarm

~Dark-Riser has been disconnected from this server due to the storm and being scarred for life~

~Ryoko-Kuni has been disconnected from this server due to the storm and being scarred for life~

~Drink-Camel has logged on~

Drink-Camel::Kaidoh, would you like to try my new improved deluxe super dooper extra extravagent-----

~Drink-Camel has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~

~Bazooka-Tezuka has logged on FINALLY~

Snakies-Fshuu::Everyone's power is out. And Lee-Lee and ur gurl Ryoko have been scarred for life by seeing Echizen's--

~Snakies-Fshuu has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~

Bazooka-Tezuka::Tehe..*smiles* no one's watching me...

Bazooka-Tezuka::PENIS!!!

Bazooka-Tezuka:: *clears throat* Now...Lets get disconnected. Or lets go into Hyoutei's Chatroom next!

~Bazooka-Tezuka has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~


	2. Hyoutei 1

Keigo Atobe::Ore-sama-love

Yuushi Oshitari::Tensai-Higuma

Munehiro Kabaji::Usu-Usu

Ryou Shishido::Torpedo-Shishido

Choutarou Ootori::Christian-Scud

Akutagawa Jiroh::Sleeper-of-DOOM

Taki Haginousuke::Red-Warrior

Wakashi Hiyoshi::Brown-Doo-Doo

Mukahi Gakuto::Acro-Volley

Asame Oshitari::Twin-One

Asashi Oshitari::Twin-One

Mia Hatakaze::Love-Ore-sama

~Torpedo-Shishido has logged on~

~Acro-Volley has logged on~

Torpedo-Shishido::Hey Gakuto. How is your power doing?

Acro-Volley::It's okay, I guess. It's flickering here. How is your's do--

~Acro-Volley has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~

~Christian-Scud has logged on~

Torpedo-Shishido::Gakuto!! Noooo!

Christian-Scud::Helloo?

Torpedo-Shishido::Helloo??

Christian-Scud::Hello

Torpedo-Shishido::Hey

Christian-Scud::Helloo

Torpedo-Shishido::Hellooo

~Twin-One has logged in~

Twin-One::I fell into the bath tub.. T^T Ryou-kun... can you come over and kiss meh to make me feel better?

Torpedo-Shishido::Sure..I'll be rite over Asame-chan.

~Twin-One has logged on~

Twin-One::Choutarou-kun! I fell down when I was walking down the stairs! Can you come over and kiss meh to make me feel better?

Christian-Scud::I thought that u fell into the bathtub and wanted Shishido-san-----

Twin-One::ASASHI!!! YOU HAVE THE SAME USERNAME AS I DO!!

Twin-One::ASAME! NO! YOU HAVE THE SAME USERNAME AS ME!

Torpedo-Shishido::....O.O I'll just come over then..

Christian-Scud::Uh...Me too. O.O

~Torpedo-Shishido has been disconnected from this server due to going to the Oshitari's House~

~Christian-Scud has been disconnected from this server due to going to the Oshitari's House~

~Twin-One has been disconnected from this server due to getting in a fight with Twin-One~

~Twin-One has been disconnected from this server due to getting in a fight with Twin-One~

~Tensai-Higuma has logged on~

~Ore-sama-Love has logged on~

Tensai-Higuma::Hey Atobe. Asashi and Asame are having a little--

~Tensai-Higuma has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~

Ore-sama-love::Since Yuushi is disconnected from the storm. Then the Oshitari house should have no power.

~Love-Ore-sama has logged on~

Love-Ore-sama::Keigo-kun! The Lights are flickering... T^T

Ore-sama-Love::Dont wurry. We have flashli---

~Ore-sama-love has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~

~Love-Ore-sama has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~

~Usu-Usu has logged on~

~Sleeper-of-DOOM has logged on~

~Brown-Doo-Doo has logged on~

~Red-Warrior has logged on~

Usu-Usu::Usu...

Sleeper-of-DOOM::My power may go out soon guys.. so sry if I get----

~Sleeper-of-DOOM has been disconnected from this server due to falling asleep and the storm~

Red-Warrior:: roflmao! Hiyoshi! Why is your username, Brown-Doo-Doo?! roflmao!

Usu-Usu::Us----

~Usu-Usu has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~

Brown-Doo-Doo::Because! Mia put it for me..

Red-Warrior:: ROFLMA----

~Red-Warrior has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~

~Ore-sama-Love has logged back on~

Brown-Doo-Doo::Atobe-buchou..

Ore-sama-Love::WHY IS YOUR USERNAME BROWN-DOO-DOO?!

~Brown-Doo-Doo has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~

Ore-sama-Love::Since no one else is here..I guess I should say this...

Ore-sama-love::I LIKE TOUCHING PICKLES!!!!!!!

Ore-sama-love:: *clears throat* Okay, Now. We are going to go to the St. Rudolph Chatroom!

~Ore-sama-Love has been disconnected from this server due to the storm~


End file.
